When conventional television stations, cable television or satellite systems broadcast or transmit television signals, all receiving units that are able to receive the transmission receive the same signal. The signal consists of television video (e.g., television shows, movies, game shows, cartoons, etc.) and commercials. All receivers able to receive the signal views the same television video and the same commercials. The problem with this conventional approach is that advertisements broadcast in the conventional manner cannot target specific audiences. For example, the Cadillac division of General Motors would prefer that its commercials be directed to households that have a higher-than-average per capita income. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system for transmitting specific commercials to specific receiving units.